


Morning Sun

by FlametheSeraph



Series: Flame's Giant Book of Marbled Sin [5]
Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Brian is a sweet talker, Established Relationship, Jay is INFATUATED with him and it's pretty obvious, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, and a ray of sunshine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27396271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlametheSeraph/pseuds/FlametheSeraph
Summary: Brian is a man of sunshine and warmth and praise that fills Jay's soul - but he can be wicked too.Alternative Summary: OP had no background story for this they just wrote this in a 2 hour sudden writing binge window from hell cus she's writing some other sad shit and needed these happy boyos.Alternative Alternative Summary: Jay got blue balled cus he fucked up last night
Relationships: Jay Merrick/Brian Thomas | Hoody
Series: Flame's Giant Book of Marbled Sin [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102739
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Morning Sun

**Author's Note:**

> My cats missing and I was at the hospital all Monday night working with some not so happy people and a patient who I'm surprised didn't give me covid - this is my only emotional support right now.

Jay stands over the sink, groin aching, as he sips a cup of water.

Simply put, Brian had kept him up - doing so many wonderful things to him, but never letting him come. Jay, trying to ignore the blue balls, decided to get up for a drink of water, after sweating through the night, wanting so badly to touch himself, but he obeyed. He always obeyed Brian, always wanted to make him proud.

"Good morning Jaybird." That sickly sweet voice approaches behind him, in the early morning rays shining through the kitchen window. He moves only in his boxers, low cut and barely hiding anything. He knows exactly what he's doing.

In the corner of his vision, Brian leans against the counter facing him.

"Mmm, last night was wonderful dear - don't you agree?" Brian had this weird way of smiling both teasingly, and genuinely loving at the same time. Jay doesn't answer, but nods.

"Mmm." A finger is placed on his clothed chest, dragging down slowly.

"I have to be honest though - I still … feel like I'm missing something from you." He moves to stand behind Jay.

"Oh really?" He plays a long. 

"Yes … I distinctly remember having your dick in my mouth while I prepped you, right?"

"... Yes."

"Oh, and my cock was down your throat, and you made me come too early. That's not very _nice_ Jay." He rests his chin on his shoulder.

"I'm … I'm sorry…"

"Shh, I know you are sweetheart. You kept repeating it over and over the rest of the night~" Jay gulps. He had - Brian's sweet and sugary torture, punishing him for what he did.

"But I keep forgetting something … something missing …" 

Jay follows along nervously.

"I wonder what that could be…"

Brian grabs him snugly, Seemingly tired of the foreplay, his hands cup his balls, giving it a short squeeze, causing Jay to jump up and curse in pain.

"I just can't place my finger on it…" Jay _still_ plays his game.

"Yeah, me neither."

Brian looks a bit surprised at Jay's resilience, then he laughs with mirth.

"You always know what to do to me Jay."

He rubs his clothed groin against the line of his ass, until Jay can feel the fabric bunching up, and his dick slipping out, full of blood and heat penetrating his own garments.

"You mess me all up…" He murmurs, finding the crook of his neck and breathing his scent before sinking his lips there.

He's so hard already - holy shit - Brian has his ways, has him canting his hips backs already, so badly needing it, needing to come. He furrows his brow, face turning red, panting a bit.

"Mmm, am I working you up? He nuzzles his neck, rough stubble scratching his skin.

"Yeah… yeah you're doing … something…" He mumbles, being pulled flush against his chest.

"Mmm…" Brian was always vocal with his pleasure, coaxing Jay out of his shell. First, he makes a show of pulling Jay's shirt off, hands running down the soft hairs of his happy trail, the light muscle on his thin abdomen, the divet from his navel to his sternum, the fine, hairless skin of his chest, both hands finally rubbing the little sensitive nubs, and removing the shirt. He works his way back down Jay's back, kissing each little mole and running his digits featherlight down his sides.

He slips his fingers under the band of his boxers, slowly pulling them down, and exposing him to the air, but leaving his dick untouched. Jay stays still, he knows he'll be rewarded if he behaves. Hands rub up and down his ass, his thighs, everywhere but where he wants it, but he keeps his muscles tight. A bit of precum begins dripping to the floor, and through his hazy, lustful vision he can't even care, in fact, it makes him dizzier.

"Oh Jay…" He tsks in his ear. "That's right, I didn't let you finish last night - oh and you've been so good not touching yourself."

"Y-yes."

"Oh you sweet thing, I bet it hurts? Want me to drain you, pull every - last - drop out?" He says, faking a pout.

"Yes … please…"

"You still open for me? Nice and slick?" The lewd words almost make him come right then and there, he grits his teeth.

"Yes."

"Good." He laughs, a deep, quiet rumbling in his chest. He rubs his hands down his spine, his back, squeezing a hand at the back of his thighs.

Then he does that _thing_ to drive Jay insane with shameful lust. " _Ah. Ah. Ah. Jay - there please."_ He moans in his ear. Jay shakes terribly, still holding still. No one would ever believe him if he told - told them how fiendish Brian could be.

"Think you could just come from my voice? Just from … your thoughts?" He switches ears.

"Y-yes … but - but want you. Please Brian. Please." He begs.

Brian sighs. "Oh you're so good Jay, so behaved, putting up with all of this, I'll give you what you want, and more. You excited?"

Jay nods his head viciously.

"I'm gonna fuck you, do you want that?"

"Yes." He answers, letting him pull his hips back, leaning his elbows against the counter.

"Gonna make it so worth it baby - tell me all you want, I'll give it to you."

He lines his cock up, teasingly pushing against his sensitive anus.

"Here it comes baby~"

"Oh fuck-" Jay shivers as he's finally filled, so thick and solid.

"Hmmmmm." Brian breathes before opening his eyes again. "Tell me exactly what you want. Be specific."

Brian doesn't like when Jay hesitates, so he doesn't - answering immediately - despite the red flush of embarrassment.

"I want you to fuck me hard, hit my prostate so much I'm seeing stars, don't want you to slow down - just fuck me - fuck me into a mess." He gets his wish without another word.

"Huc-gah-agh!" Brian pistons into him hard, he has to use all his strength to stay upright. He often forgets just how strong the man is, playing sports all throughout highschool and college. And after a few thrusts he locks on to that sweet, sweet spot and fucking pounds him.

Jay's mouth falls open in a constant shout of pleasure. In and out, in and out, _in and out_ , delicious friction against his walls, against his rim, against his insides, shaking him to the core.

"Baby Jay … so sweet for me, singing for me." He kisses his temple, holding him around the waist as he thrusts up into him. No escape now. "You make me so hard it hurts Jay, so good it hurts." His words accompany every punch of his hips, causing Jay to vibrate with pleasure against the counter, forcing the moans from him, every hit just right, so right, so thick and heady. He was always so good, pushing every button and then some more leaving him in ecstacy each time. He could never leave the man, he loves him so much. His body is an addict to his touch, playing Jay like an instrument.

His orgasm is building, so close. So close - just a bit more.

He stops - Jay cries out in agony - but he's just teasing the poor man, making a tight fist around his desperate dick. He fucks back into him with a rarely-heard growl, along with too-fast strokes around his dick, a level of sensitivity he can't even process.

"Come on Jay, I know you're close baby, you can come for me." He kisses his earlobe. "You gonna come for me? Now? Now baby?"

He does - his brain explodes and he lets out a pathetic, loud whine of pleasure. "Ahhhhhhhh!" His hips jut forward, coming himself silly, as he chokes on his own spit. ' _Only Brian - Only Brian, can make me feel this good.'_ He drools, finally digging his nails in, releasing all the pent up semen on the kitchen vanity. Brian follows his hips expertly, still slapping into him hard.

"Good boy Jay, so good~" he breathes, giving the man a few strokes to pull him through, a white mess dripping down the cupboard now.

Brian picks up his pace a little, screwing his eyes shut, his smile turning into a whimper. Jay sighs, knowing he feels it too.

"Makin me feel so good, so damn _good-"_

He slows as he comes with a long, drawn out whine, shivering, burying himself in the tight heat. It's a strong one, making him lock his hips in place, to deliver his love deeply.

"Mmmphh." He stays deep, letting the feeling spread through him, resting the bridge of his nose against Jay's spine.

"How you feel babe?" He asks a moment later.

"Perfect…" Jay answers, smiling dazedly.

"Good." He cups his ass. "I want nothing less." He turns his head, stealing a wet kiss from him, and purring contentedly.

"I gotta clean up." Jay whispers between kisses.

"Mmmphh." Brian seems preoccupied though, wrapping around him and swaying side the side. "I could stay inside you all day … keep my dick warm, hmm?" He teases into his ear, ticklish, making Jay giggle. Brian watches his blissed, relaxed face, hoping to god he drove away the stresses of life, at least temporarily.

"I love you." He pecks him slowly, pulling out, and Jay turns around, wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

"I love you too." 


End file.
